Aeneas Fáelán: Heir of Avalon
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Harry was not raised by the Dursley's and he is pissed at Dumbldore for binding his magic when he left him at the Dursley's. See how different he is now as Aeneas F
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The street was lit as the moon light fell on the quiet street of Privet Drive in Surry, England. Privet Drive was always a quiet, normal area to live. Normal, as in the sense that no _freaks_ lived there or visited. Privet Drive was normal. That is, it was normal until this Halloween night.

At the dark end of Privet Drive, away from the streetlights, a man appeared, seemingly out of thin air. If anyone were still awake and looked out their window to see this man, they might think he was crazy.

For this man had a great white beard that reached down to his waist and looked to be about 100 years old; even stranger were his clothes, he was wearing a dark blue robe with moon and star patterns all over it. Most on Privet Drive would think him crazy; in fact all of them would, except those living at number 4. They would know he was one of those _freaks_ that had never come around before.

If one were to look closely at the man, they would see that he looked worried. Such a description of the man would be an understatement. For this man was much more than simply worried, he was also feeling afraid.

This feeling was a rare one for the man to experience, being who he was. For on this night, the greatest evil that he had ever known was defeated. Rather than feeling joy, though, he was left afraid.

This fear came because a child was the cause of the end of the evil. A one year old child defeated the evil that he could not.

Waiting at the dark end of Privet Drive, this strange old man could not stop thinking, "Where is he. He should be here by now. Hagrid must get him first."

As these thoughts ran through his head, a faint rumbling could be heard in the air. The sound of a rumbling engine from the sky continued to grow as the man was lost in his thoughts.

Eventually, the old man was pulled from his thoughts when a motorcycle descended from the air to the pavement of Privet Drive. Upon seeing the passengers on the motorcycle, the old man visibly relaxed, and a faint smile made its way to his face.

Now, if anyone had been watching, and thought the old man or a flying motorcycle were strange, they would be at a loss to describe the motorcycles driver. Climbing off the motorcycle was a _very_ large man, if it was indeed a man. This _man _was almost as tall as two full grown men and larger than any sumo wrestler around. No, this was no man; he was some kind of giant.

The giant approached the old man carrying a small bundle of white blankets. Upon reaching the old man, the giant said, "'Ere 'e is, sir. I got 'im from Sirius 'fore anyone else got there."

The old man responded, "Excellent work, Hagrid. I'll take him to his relatives from here. I want you to get back to headquarters and offer your help where needed."

"Alrigh' sir," Hagrid said. "Still don' think we should leave 'im with 'em muggles though," he grumbled. He returned to the air on his motorcycle, and was gone in a flash.

The old man turned to the bundle of blankets that contained a small child within. Though the child was only a year old, the old man could feel the power coming from him, surrounding him. The old man's face once again became worried.

He knew that the Dark Lord was only defeated temporarily, not truly destroyed. He would need this child in the future to completely destroy the evil. But the child's power was too great. The old man would not be able to control the child properly in the future.

"There was only one solution available," he thought.

Quickly so Hagrid and Minerva could not see what he was doing, Albus Dumbldore took out a long stick and waved it over the sleeping baby and wordless said a spell in his mind so the others would not know his plot.

"_Conceal his power in this hour."_

The old man placed the child on the ground and pulled the blanket future up around the child as he bent and kissed his small forehead.

"There now, Harry, that's much better," the old man said. No longer could the old man feel the great power coming from the child. Smiling once again, he took the child to number 4 Privet Drive.

Placing him on the ground in front of the door with a note for his relatives, the old man turned to walk away. Leaving, the old man thought, "I'll see you in a few years. Then we can begin our work."

Smiling even bigger now, the man took one last look at the child, and disappeared just as he had appeared only minutes before.

Once the elder couple had gone their separate ways, a once black cat raced out from her hiding place to where the sleeping Harry lay.

Suddenly in the place where the cat had been one moment stood a holding Harry Potter in her arms lovingly, was a woman with brown hair that had strikes of red, blue, green, and black woven within her strands of long hair.

Her eyes were the color of amethysts. She wore a dress of sheer material that hung off her body in the style of a Celtic goddess in waves of orange and yellows. Around her throat lay a broach of a Celtic symbol that held her black hooded cloak. She smiled down at the child in her arms.

"Fear not my little one, these humans will only bring you pain my son, you will defeat Voldemort once & for all but with our help when the time comes."

As she spoke Harry woke & looked up at her with bright emerald eyes that instantly changed to ocean blue then amethyst purple. The woman smiled down at the gurgling baby in her arms.

"it seems I am not the only one who was blessed by the gods. Soon you shall return here but with me and only for a day as to let the blood wards protect you from Voldemort."

Giggling the entire time Harry reached up to her as he said his first word.

"Mamma."

She kissed his head and walked to the koi fish pound that the Dursley's front yard had.

Reaching into the water she pulled out a cup of water in her hand and tossed the water to dance in midair as she recited a spell in Latin.

_"Patefacio prodigium no ex unda, Permissum nos praesummo domus!"_

The water began to dance and swirl till it formed a vortex of some sorts. Harry watched the water and laughed as the woman who he looked up at walked towards the water.

Reaching his hand out Harry found it to be cold and wet.

_What's that?_

He thought as he again stuck his hand in the liquid and laughed.

The woman smiled as they walked through the tunnel of water till they came to a large valley where large castle stood erect.

Walking towards the castle with a wave of her hand the portal from the neighborhood they had just come from closed behind her.

"Welcome to your new home Harry."

She smiled up at the castle before her.

"Merlin's Castle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

High up in the castle a tall man dressed in robes of black with a silver cored belt sat at a desk with many papers flying around the room trying to find their proper place.

Never looking up the man flicked his wrist and the papers found new places for themselves.

Sighing the man looked up down at the lake just as he saw a woman appear from a portal.

"By the gods where has Ileana been? Oh gods not the mortal world. Blast that child will give me more white hair then father has."

Getting up, Avallach thought to be at the entrance to the castle to meet his daughter. The castle was not only Merlin's home, but also his final resting place of Merlin himself.

When Avallach appeared at the entrance he crossed his arms and waited for his daughter.

Ileana came to the doors and stopped finding her father waiting for her.

"Ileana what have I told you about being the mortal world?"

Shaking his head he sighed.

"They could have seen you, or worse they could still persecute us, I lost your mother to them I will not loose you too..."

She pulled back the blanket to check on Harry who was watching her with interest.

"But father, they aren't any more. Mortals actually believe in magic and many still practice the "old ways" but they have different names for their craft. It's all very different. I was on my way home when I stopped and found this little angel."

She turned Harry around to face her father who had long black hair with White peeking out from underneath like peek-a-boo highlights, with Green eyes.

"Ileana what have you done? That's Harry Potter. You can not just take him from his home…"

"Father, he was left on the door step of mortals I have seen will treat him worse than that of the slave was treated in the British colonies."

She looked down and found Harry to be a sleep and she covered him more to keep him comfortable.

"And actually I need you to remove a spell placed on him. Its blocking his magic the old man who left him there did some kind of spell on him to block his full magic."

Taking Harry into his arms he gently cradled his little head of black hair and looked into his green eyes then up at the scar that lay on his forehead.

"Alright I'll remove the spell. But Ileana he's your responsibility."

Kissing her father's cheek Ileana smiled as she took her new son into her arms and ran inside the castle after Avallach took the spells off of the now sleeping baby wizard.

Smirking he turned to look up at the castle and gasped to find the once hidden symbols of the castle glow.

There were symbols from ancient Celtic, Egyptian and even Sumarian and many more. All were carved into the stones of the castle's body.

Looking up at the window to his daughter's Bed room he looked at the baby in her arms.

"You choose him to be the guardian of Avalon Merlin? Very well he shall begin his training when he's four and return to the mortal world when it is time for Hogwarts."

And so Harry James Potter died that night on Halloween Night 1980 and Prince Aeneas was born.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Harry will only answer to Aeneas; he knows he was born as Harry Potter)

For years Aeneas grew up in Avalon training in his magic as well as magic that was long forgotten to the world today.

Avallach was in his study when he looked out the window to find his grandson to be training in martial arts and fencing.

Smiling at the young wizard he had come to love in the last 10 years since his daughter Ileana brought him to Avalon. Looking up at the sealing Avallach sighed "must he return Merlin? They will use him."

Suddenly with a stirring of the wind that was never there in the room to begin with a man dressed in a black set of robes with a white staff appeared.

"Now Avallach you know Aeneas must return to the mortal world and go to Hogwarts. Why do you think I let the letters come here to Avalon? Even that fool dumbldore couldn't trace the letters."

Sitting down, Merlin with a snap lf his fingers conjured three cups of tea each on their own saucer and a tea pot. All were floating in midair. Avallach smirked at Merlin the "father" of magic.

"Is Aeneas joining us soon?"

Taking a sip of his tea Merlin smirked over the edge of his cup.

"He shall be here in 3...2...1."

Suddenly, a tall boy with muscles and black neck length hair appeared from the floor. He wore black tight jeans that hugged his legs, with a black tunic that had a silver and green design of snakes in Celtic symbols embroidered on the back.

He turned and his gold-Green eyes found those in the room. He was bare foot and the others didn't seem to notice. He bowed his head to the two men and took his own tea and sat down crossed legged.

"Good morning master, grandfather. Am I to leave for Hogwarts soon? I really wish you would let me just stay here and deal with Voldemort the old fashion way."

Merlin laughed.

"My boy you are 11 years old tomorrow and be wizard law even thought I do not like the laws I wrote, you must attend a magical school to further your learning. Even if it is the very school that you will find the man who blocked your magic the night your birth parents died for you."

Aeneas sighed and nodded his head. "I understand master Merlin, I must return to rid the world of Voldemort. I just wish mother could come with me."

Merlin sighed.

"You know you can not do that. She lays with her ancestors now. And she would never wish for a life like that of a necromancer."

Avallach sighed as he thought about his dead daughter. She had died when Aeneas had just turned four and so he had had to take on the responsibilities as grandfather.

For another few hours the three of them discussed Aeneas's Hogwarts trip. And Merlin decided he would go with Aeneas to Diagon ally.

Avallach stood finally and walked over to his desk where he pulled open his chest on the table and reached inside to take out a small draw string bag.

Walking over to his grandson Avallach handed the bag to Aeneas and smiled.

"This was your mother's; she wanted you to have before you went to Hogwarts."

Aeneas put his tea aside and took the bag into his hands. Untying the string he emptied the bag into his hand to reveal a pendent.

The pendent was of a Triangle with three circles overlapping the points of the triangle. And three small circles were touching the circles in between.

Aeneas reached up and put the pendent around his neck and wiped a tear that was falling.

Looking up at his grandfather he smiled. "Thanks grandfather."

Merlin smiled. "Well my boy, I'll return tomorrow and we shall go and get your school supplies."

Standing up Merlin kissed his head and turned to Avallach and hugged him close. "Be good son I do enjoy our tea sessions. I'll be here tomorrow. Be safe and may the gods protect you."

Avallach and Aeneas both crossed their right hand over their hearts and bowed and replied

"As with you."

And Merlin left. Avallach turned to his grandson and smiled "are you hungry?"

Aeneas looked up from his pendent and smiled "yes, what shall we have?"

"Let's go see what's for lunch shall we?"

Together the two left the study talking about what Aeneas's life at Hogwarts would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aeneas woke early the morning of his birthday. Getting up he dawned his fighting tunic and pants. He tied his hair back and fell through the floor only to resurface from the ground on the training course.

Looking around at the dawn as it just began to reach its light over the mountains Aeneas smirked and with a wave of his hand the training course came alive and the torches lit themselves to allow Aeneas to train in his magic and skills.

That was how Avallach and Merlin found him in the morning sun. Aeneas was at the time sword fighting when he sent the sword flying and it stuck into the ground. Turning to his family Aeneas smirked and walked over to them.

"Good morning grandfather, master."

Merlin smirked as Aeneas bowed to them.

"Go wash and dress we are taking you to buy your supplies."

Aeneas smiled and was gone in a flash of light to his room leaving behind the two elder mages laughing. "It's your fault father for training him in the old ways." "Yes but you have to admit it, it does suite him perfectly. He was always one for the theatrics."

Aeneas meanwhile had just stepped out of the shower and into his room and gasped at who was in there.

Four hooded people stood walking around his room dressed in wizard robes and had wands in their hands. Aeneas waved his hand over himself and was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tunic with green and silver snakes in the Celtic knot design and lit an orb of white light in his hands as he confronted those in his room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!"

The people turned and raised their wands and Aeneas gasped at who he saw before him.

"Professors, forgive me you startled me."

Aeneas receded the orb of light as he walked towards the teachers he would have starting in two 2 days.

"Follow me please, my master and grandfather will want to speak to you."

Walking over to his closet he took out a set of black robes and opened the door for the women who were there in the room.

"Ladies?" he held up his arms for them and each took his arm as he escorted them to the library where he knew he would find his grandfather and master.

The men walked to the side of the woman.

"Are you Mr. Harry Potter?"

Aeneas stopped in front of large black oak doors.

"Professor Snape, please reframe from calling me by my birth name. Here I am and have been called Aeneas, and another thing, please do not stare at my master, yes he is very much a live."

With that Aeneas pushed open the doors to reveal Merlin and Avallach.

"Grandfather, master I believe my professors from Hogwarts have some how breached our wards."

Merlin smiled.

"Correct you are Aeneas my boy; now then shall we have tea?"

Severus Snape gasped at who was talking to him.

"Merlin?"

Aeneas smirked "I told you he was alive, professor sir."

Avallach smiled as he stood and took the hands of the two women in the room.

"Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, am I correct Madame?"

The elder witch blushed as he kissed her hand.

"You are correct sir."

Avallach smiled as he kissed the hand of the plump red haired witch to her side.

"Ah, Molly Jane Weasley, Welcome to Avalon Madame."

Everyone was shocked at where they were standing.

Aeneas smiled but lost the smile when he noticed the last guest.

He had a long white beard, blue eyes and crest moon glasses on.

'_Dumbldore_' was the one thing that went through Aeneas's mind.

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbldore."

Avallach shook his hand. Aeneas was seething in anger at seeing the man who had blocked his magic.

Unknown to Aeneas he had not kept his anger in control and the room suddenly began to freeze. Everyone looked around when Merlin turned his eyes upon Aeneas whose hands were glowing blue and he was shaking slightly.

"AENEAS!"

Turning his eyes to his master he clamed down and unclenched his hands and locked his anger away returning the room to a warmer temperature.

Merlin motioned to Aeneas who walked over to Merlin's side and received a smack up said the head.

"Control your anger my boy."

Aeneas nodded his head.

"Forgive me master, I let my anger get the better of me."

The four guests gasped.

"You've been training him yourself master Merlin?"

Aeneas looked up at his master who smirked.

"Yes, but he will need to return to your world to learn of his birth parents, I have taught him all he needs to know of the ancient or wild magic as the world now calls it. As you could see, from his anger towards the headmaster."

Dumbldore was shocked.

"Harry my boy, what have I done to have your anger?"

"Please headmaster my name is Aeneas, I will not answer to Harry Potter, which is what I will tell the magical world before I return to Hogwarts to start my schooling. You actually were just in time for my grandfather and my master and I to journey to Diagon ally to buy supplies, then we were to continue to the ministry of magic to announce my return to the world. And as for my anger towards you headmaster, I think anyone would be angry if they found out that their very magic had been blocked to prevent them from reaching their full potential don't you say?"

Severus Snape was shocked at the young man before him.

'_Well, he certainly is not his father's son. He's got something about him that smells of Slytherin. I like him. And I don't like many people.'_

Aeneas smirked when he heard the dark potion masters thoughts.

'_forgive my intrusion to your thoughts professor Snape, but thank you, I have done much research on the magical world and I can understand why you would think I would be placed in Slytherin, your house that you govern over, I was trained in Avalon, I was trained by Merlin, Salazar Slytherin's ancestor. I look forward to being in your house sir. If you wish to punish me for breaking though your barriers, which sir, are nothing I can not handle, then you may. But should you like, I may help you strength your barriers tenfold.'_

Severus was shocked as he looked over at Aeneas who was next to Avallach.

"We will gladly allow Aeneas to go with you Madame Weasley, seeing as you will be shopping for your children as well, am I correct Madame Weasley?"

"Yes, I have 7 children my youngest will join your grandson next year, and my eldest just graduated. So I will have 5 children shopping with me. It would be an honor to take Aeneas shopping, and since it is his birthday today would you permit me to keep him for the day so he can understand the laws of the world he is a part of?"

Aeneas smiled.

"Master, grandfather, I think it is a excellent idea to spend the rest of the summer with Madame weasley, that way I am prepared for the world I will be rejoining. May I?"

Avallach smiled and looked at Merlin who nodded his head.

"Go pack my boy, and we shall talk out the details."

Aeneas stopped before Snape.

"Professor may I ask your assistance in packing?"

Severus followed Aeneas who showed him to his room. There Severus was shocked to watch the young man take off his robes and send them flying to his bed Folded neatly and watched with a raise of his hands watched as everything Aeneas was taking with him floated above their heads and fold, shrink, and pack itself inside of a black trunk that had many locks.

Severus watched in awe of the young mans magical skills as he then took the trunk with them to a library where he saw an entire section was labeled:

_AENEAS'S LIBRARY_ and watched as he opened a different compartment for the library which took up three of the 9 compartments.

"... I mean Aeneas, if you can pack by yourself why did you ask for my assistance?"

Aeneas smirked.

"I knew you would wish to see my potions lab, after all sir, you are a potions master am I correct?"

Nodding his head Severus followed the young wizard down the hall to a door that he opened and allowed Severus to go first.

Inside was the largest potions room he had ever seen.

"This is three times as big as Hogwarts great hall. By the founders, where did you get these ingredients? They are illegal to sell."

Turning to Aeneas he found him to be smiling.

"Not if they are wildly grown professor as all my supplies are found on Avalon soil. If you like you may take any ingredients you wish or need."

Severus looked at the rows of shelves in awe.

"I will only if you help me teach my potions classes as my apprentices."

Aeneas smirked at the elder man.

"It's a deal professor."

When they left the potions room Severus had several vials of ingredients in his robes while Aeneas had shrunk every ingredient he had and his potions books and tools into his trunk that was now full and ready to return to the wizard world.

They met at the lake where Merlin smiled at his great-grandson and turned to Avallach.

"Remember, the world is different from last you walked among them. Go first to the ministry have a press conference with the minister and the papers, and then go buy his supplies and leave him with the Weasley's."

Avallach nodded.

"I will grandfather, besides he will return to us when the holidays are upon them and when school ends."

Merlin turned to albus.

"And if for some reason he is stopped from returning to us you will never see him again, he will never step foot in your world and we will deal with Voldemort when the time comes. Is that understood Albus?"

The elder wizard nodded his head.

"I swear not to stop him from returning to you when the school year is out or the holidays, or for any reason. And will not try and send him to his living relatives."

Aeneas laughed.

"You mean the Dursley's sir?"

"Yes, why do you laugh ….Aeneas?"

"Because of my mother, she adopted me by magic and by blood. So therefore the clause of the blood wards would not work."

Albus was shocked.

"One more thing Aeneas, what will be your last name, for your enrollment of course?"

Looking at his family he smirked

"Aeneas Fáelán."

And so they left to the ministry of magic where they waited to see the minister. And all Aeneas could think about was he couldn't wait to start at Hogwarts but, was Hogwarts ready for him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ministry of magic was a buzz as word of Harry Potter Calling a Conference ran around the building. Aeneas sat next to Severus Snape and Avallach who both sat next to him waiting in the main room where reporters were flashing cameras as he was talking to Snape.

"So what potions shall we begin first master?"

Severus smirked at the boy who didn't care that everyone just heard him address him as Master.

"I was thinking maybe we would start with simple healing potions and then move on to harder potions that the medic witch will need for the coming school year."

Aeneas sat wearing black robes just like Snape's with no design on them and no symbols. He wore black skinny jeans and a button up black shirt. His black hair was tied back by two tiny braids that came behind his head that showed the strikes of red, blue, green and white in his hair nicely. With his arms crossed he sat with his leg cross over and looked almost like Snape was sitting.

Avallach looked over at his grandson and smirked.

"I see you are once again obvious to those around you listening to your conversation."

Aeneas smirked at him.

"Ah but grandfather, you raised me to not care what others said about me, we all have free will and its what we choose to do with that will that defines who we are as a person."

The reporters continued to write down what was being said between Aeneas Avallach and Professor Snape till the minister arrived.

"ALL RISE FOR THE MINESTER OF MAGIC!"

Everyone stood up except for Aeneas and Avallach. Everyone looked at them when Aeneas smirked.

"We are governed by Avalon law not your magic laws. Therefore we choose not to stand."

The minister looked at Avallach and Aeneas and smiled politely at the reporters.

"It is true those who live by Avalon law are not subjected to our laws."

Aeneas waited as the minister told of his brave parent's dying against he-who-must-not-be-named. Also known as Lord Voldemort and that he had been raised by Merlin on Avalon and was returning to the magical world to learn of his parents, and the magic they were taught seeing as by Merlin's law which he was subjected to follow, must attend a magical school come the age of 11 years since birth.

Turning to Aeneas he held out his hand.

"May I introduce to you all, Harry Potter!"

Aeneas stood up and walked to the mike.

"First I would like to make a note for everyone who reads this report in the papers or is watching as I speak. Harry Potter died 11 years ago. He died the night his parents gave their lives for him to insure he did not parish that night Lord Voldemort attacked on October 31st, 1980. My name is and has been for my entire life Aeneas Fáelán. By Right of Avalon, and thanks to my Master Merlin himself who taught me the magic I have within me, I have two names; Harry Potter when I need to be and Aeneas for everything else. I will only answer to Harry Potter when I am signing Federal Documents unless there is a way to have my name changed minister?"

Fudge stood up and smiled.

"Of course there is, we will take care of it the moment we have completed here."

Aeneas smirked.

"I also would like to announce I have been chosen to as Potion Master Severus Snape's Apprentice my first year of Hogwarts."

Severus smirked as everyone gasped and began to franticly write down what they just heard.

Avallach laughed and Aeneas turned to him.

"What's so funny grandfather?"

"Only that Merlin is not here to see their faces. It is very unheard of a first year being taken as an apprentice."

Severus smirked himself.

"Yes it is, but not everyone was trained by Merlin the great themselves or lived on Avalon now did they?"

When the conference was over Aeneas followed the minister into his office where he signed the name change documents, the apprentice documents and a document that gave him all the Potter files, wills and anything else that the ministry had collected the night they died.

Seveurs stood waiting at the elevator to the Muggle world while Aeneas said goodbye to his grandfather.

"I shall come visit you for Christmas I promise."

Avallach smiled and hugged him close.

"Don't let them control you. And try and control your anger that is your one weakness. And don't forget to train yourself in the morning."

"I will."

"Blessed be."

"Blessed be."

With a wave of his hand Avallach opened a portal to Avalon and was gone.

Turning to Snape Aeneas smirked.

"Ready sir."

"Good lets go you're to meet the Weasley's at Gringott's Wizarding Bank."

And they climbed into elevator when they got up to the Muggle world they waited for a car that arrived and took them to Diagon Ally. There Aeneas walked inside and everyone fell silent.

"By The Gods it's Harry Potter."

Harry sighed board when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are wrong Harry Potter died 11 years ago, this is Aeneas Fáelán now and please reframe from calling him his old name."

Everyone nodded and shook his hand and thanked him for taking out Voldemort, although no one would say his name because of fear.

That's when he met Professor Quirlle. He refused to shake his hand and when Aeneas looked into his eyes he knew right then and there Voldemort had returned, and was living off of Quirlle's life source.

'_Master, professor Quirlle is being drained of his life force.'_

'_And how would you know this Aeneas?'_

'_Merlin taught me to see when a life force is being drained and by what or in this case who.'_

'_Who is draining him?'_

'_Lord Voldemort.'_

Severus almost tripped when he looked at Aeneas in the face.

'_Aeneas that is no joking matter, and besides he died that night your mother died.'_

'_No, it stripped him of his body, he's using an item called a Horcrux, he uses it to stay alive, he latterly split his soul more than once to in all purposes he is immortal. If you remove his turban I can vouch with my magic you will find another body there.'_

'_I will keep an eye out on him this year and if it is true then we will take action.'_

'_Yes, sir.'_

Severus then stopped and tapped a sequence on the brick wall before them and smirked at Aeneas he it opened to reveal Diagon ally full of witches and wizards and children all buying supplies for school, work, and anything else they may need.

"Welcome Aeneas, to Diagon ally."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking down the walkway of Diagon ally Aeneas took in the sight of everything around him. Severus smirked when he saw his apprentice stop before Knockturn Ally.

"Master what's that ally?"

"That ally is mostly known for Illegal magical items, dark wizards mostly go shopping down there. Or if one should want to find an item that to most is considered Dark that is ally to go to."

Aeneas nodded his head.

"I merely wish to know for something is drawing me down there. After I receive money will you go with me sir? I think my familiar is near."

Severus nodded his head.

"Of course Aeneas and you may call me master, professor or Severus which ever is to your liking."

"I wish to keep the title of master for it shows you are my superior and I am your student, therefore I should not under mind you as you have the right of authority over me, master."

Severus was shocked at how intelligent his apprentice was.

Shaking his head they moved onward to the bank. Walking in he noticed Aeneas was not next to him. Turning he found him to be looking at the bank outside.

"Aeneas, what is wrong?"

"Forgive me master, but the wards stopped me momentarily, I need to speak to one of the goblins, their wards are failing, they should reinstate them immediately."

Severus nodded and they walked in right over to the best available goblin who lifted his head the instantly Aeneas stepped in to the bank as every goblin did.

The goblin at the counters watched Seveurs and Aeneas and you could hear them whispering.

"One of the ancients has come."

Stopping in front of the teller the Goblin introduced himself.

"My name is Griphook, how may I serve you my lord?"

Severus looked at the goblin as he bowed his head to Aeneas who smiled.

"Thank you Griphook, My name is Aeneas Fáelán, but here at the bank I believe you have me under my birth name. Harry Potter. And you should reinstate your wards, they are failing."

The goblin gasped.

"You have the blood of the ancients in you, how is it my lord you are Harry potter?"

"I was raised by my adopted grandfather whose daughter my adopted mother blood adopted me as well as magically. I was raised in magic by Merlin himself. That is why you feel the pulse of the ancient blood within me my good friend."

The goblins were all listening to Aeneas and so were the patrons they were helping. That's when the doors opened and in came Molly Weasley with her 5 children.

"Oh Professor Snape you made it."

Aeneas turned to the Weasley family as they came over. Molly stopped before Aeneas and was shocked when he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Madame Weasley, a pleasure to meet you again, ah and this must be Ginniver Weasley, the youngest. Madamsuell."

He kissed the back of Ginny's hand as well and she blushed and hid behind her mother. Turning back to Griphook, Aeneas turned to Snape.

"Master if you may, my vault key?"

Severus handed Aeneas the potter vault key and nodded.

"This way my lord Fáelán."

"Professor I will see you at the Weasley's establishment for dinner am I correct sir?"

"Yes Aeneas I shall see you later. And behave please?"

"Of course sir. I am not only representing you as my master sir. I am representing Avalon as well."

Severus left in a pop and Aeneas turned to Molly Weasley.

"Madame Weasley, I shall be but a moment, I must retrieve some money from my vault, and speak to the manager of the bank then meet you at the entrance, is that alright with you?"

"Oh dear, call me Molly, and yes we shall wait for you there."

Aeneas then walked off with Griphook who was shocked how Aeneas talked to him like a person.

Once in the cart they shot off into the bawls of the bank. 20 sharp turns, 60 fast loops, and 1 jerking stop later found Aeneas at the Potter Family Vault.

Giving Griphook the key Aeneas watched as the vault door was opened.

Inside was a room full of jewels, gems, gold, silver and bronze coins stacked in mountains and piles. Looking around he took out a pouch that was enchanted to hold how ever much you wanted but didn't weigh a thing. Aeneas scooped a handful of silver coins into the pouch followed by a handful of bronze coins and then 3 handfuls of gold coins. He walked around the room and selected a few books, and two sets of robes and a pendent and ring he liked.

Then they left the Vault and instead of returning the way they came with sharp turns and fast loops, Griphook took Aeneas's hand and they were gone in pop to appear in the manager's office.

"Please sit down my lord."

Aeneas sat down and waited for the manager who came in and bowed.

"Welcome my lord Fáelán; it is an honor to meet you and one of the ancient ways. My name is Jacklins, what can I do for you?"

"Well Jacklins, first I would like to warn you, your wards are failing you should reinstate them right now, and I would like to know of any land I may own as I am the last of the potter line, and I would also like to know if there is a credit card of sorts that wizards may use."

Jacklins smiled a goblin smile and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thank you for bringing our wards to our attention, and all you must do is sign here and I will have the deeds to the land, manors, and anything else you own given to you and as for the credit card I shall have it set up to your account momentarily."

Five minutes later found Aeneas walking towards the Weasley's with his pouch empty and his wizard credit card in his pocket. He came to stop in front of molly and smiled.

"I apologies if I kept you waiting Mrs. Molly."

Molly Weasley smiled at Aeneas as she turned to a man next to her.

"Author this is Lord Aeneas Fáelán, he will be staying with us till school starts."

Author Weasley shook Aeneas's hand.

"Hello my boy, it's an honor to meet you. I had the privilege to serve with your parents before they died."

Aeneas smiled.

"Thank you sir, are you ready to shop Madame?"

Aeneas walked over to Ginny and offered his arm to her.

"My lady?"

Ginny blushed as she took hold of Aeneas's arm and he escorted her through Diagon ally. First they went and got their school books then they went and got their school supplies and finally their robes. Aeneas being raised a gentlemen carried the bags for the woman and while stood watching those around him when he was with Ginny and Molly.

The group was making their final stops, Wands. Ginny was walking next to her brothers Fred and George when suddenly someone ran out from the ally and grabbed her purse and took off running.

"MY PURSE!"

Seeing where the person was running off to, Aeneas smirked as he melted through the floor and came up from the ground right in front of the kid and with his arm knocked him onto his back and took back the purse.

"That is a ladies purse kid."

Melting through the ground Aeneas returned to Ginny's side. "Here you are my lady." Ginny smiled and blushed as Aeneas handed her purse back.

"Shall we?"

He got the door for the woman and let everyone else file in after them.

Olivander was waiting for them at the counter.

"Hello everyone, aw young master weasley, here for your wand are we?"

Molly blushed in embarrassment.

"No Jason, but he will need a wand kit."

"Madam Weasley, surely you are not going to let him use your son's old wand?"

"It's a sturdy wand."

"Yes it is Madame, but if it is not _his_ wand it will have a poor performance and can not save his life as well as _his_ wand could."

Molly Weasley looked at Olivander with pleading eyes.

"Very well, maybe next year then, Here you are Ron Weasley."

Ron took the cleaning kit from Olivander's hands and thanked him with a shameful look on his face.

Aeneas meanwhile was walking around the store when he stopped as he was passing one of the rows and turned to feel a pull coming from the row. Looking back at Olivander he called out.

"Master of wands, would you permit me to look down this ale, for a wand seems to call to me sir."

"Ah, Harry Potter, Also know and wish to be called Lord Aeneas Fáelán, of course young mage you may. And bring me what ever you find."

Walked towards the box that seem to call to him Aeneas was shocked to find not one box but six boxes pulling at his magic. Selecting the six boxes he returned to Olivander's side.

"Master Olivander, it would seem that not one but six wands have called to me."

Olivander opened the wands and gasped. "Well I can tell you everything about this wand."

He held up a wand in his hand.

"for you see young man, this wand has a phoenix feather, and the phoenix who gave it's feather for this wand gave one other feather and that feather was crafted into the very wand that gave you…."

"The thunderbolt scar, that reserves as a reminder that I destroyed lord Voldemort at the tender age of one. Yes I had figured I would find that to be the tale. But as for the other wands I am stumped."

"These wands are for those who possess the power of the elements, fire, water, earth, air and shadow. And because of your training I am to guess you control each element am I correct my lord?"

Nodding his head Aeneas looked at the wand master.

"Would it be possible to combine the six wands into one?"

Olivander nodded.

"Yes but I do not possess the skill to do so…"

"But I do sir. May I have them, and pay you for all six of them?"

"I will only charge you for the price of the phoenix feather wand; the others are free for I wish to see you combine them."

Placing all six of the wands on the counter Aeneas raised his hand and everyone watched them glow black and watched as one wand split open and began to swallow each of the other wands till only one wand lay on the counter.

The wood of the wand was black with a tint of silver to it. The handle was woven with Celtic designs while on the staff of the wand runes in a spiral laden into the black wood in silver.

Olivander took the wand into his hand and gasped.

"This truly is a magnificent wand lord Fáelán, and a wand worthy of its new master."

Smiling he paid for the six wands and left before Olivander could debate the price.

The Weasley's were shocked at what they had just witnessed and that was how Severus Snape found them at the entrance to Knockturn Ally.

"Why does it seem like you've jut seen someone die and come back from the grave. Aeneas do you have something to do with this?"

"Yes master I do, I am at fault. I had six wands choose me and I combined them to create my own unique wand. Would you like to see?"

Nodding his head Severus took the wand in his hand and looked at molly.

"I don't see what's so special about it…"

"Snape, it holds the core ingredients to the wand that killed his parents."

Severus looked at his apprentice.

"Well Aeneas it would seem you will have a very unique life to come your way."

Aeneas smirked

_As if that is anything new to my ears_

Giving Aeneas back his wand he smirked at him

"I have found why you thought your familiar was calling you from this ally. That is because there is a Familiars shop in the ally, if you'll follow me we shall find your familiar."

He then turned to the Weasley's

"I shall be at your establishment in 1 hour Madame Weasley, do not worry about me not finding it. I shall see you soon Madame."

And with Severus they walked off to the pet store.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

And with that he followed Severus down to Knockturn ally where they came to a pet store that specialized in finding Familiars.

"Welcome, I see you have felt the pull of your familiar coming from my shop. Let me know when you are ready to buy."

Severus watched as Aeneas sat down on the ground closed his eyes and meditated in some language he did not know.

"_Erif Retaw Htrae Fia Wodahs."_

Suddenly Severus watched as five different cages in the store glowed and flew to be in front of Aeneas. The first was an all black kitten with silver eyes. The tag on the cage read: Shadow Panther. The next one was a blue and green kitten and its tag read: Aqua Panther.

The one next to it was a phoenix with the colors of fire with a tag that read: Flame Phoenix. Next to it was a snake the color of ever green trees with lighter scales of greens woven through out its back in a Celtic Design of some sort its tag read: Garden Python.

And the last cage held a baby dragon with the color of white scales with a silver mane of spikes and violet eyes its tag read: Avira Dragon.

Aeneas opened his eyes and smirked.

"I don't suppose you'll allow me all of these in my quarters master will you?"

Shaking his head to clear his mind from the many different familiars his apprentice had gathered he smirked.

"You may take them all Aeneas. They are your Familiars and thus they belong to you as you belong to them."

Aeneas smirked and stood up and had the cages unlock and held out his hand for each of the creatures who came to him. The shop keeper had just come back when she stopped to watch the snake wrap around his waist and glow green.

The phoenix and dragon flew around him in a circle glowing red and white causing a tunnel effect. The panthers curled around his legs one glowing black and the other glowing blue.

Suddenly the shop was flooded by light so bright the shop owner had to cover her eyes as did Severus and many of the creatures turned away as well till suddenly there was a loud BOOM!

And the light went out. Turning to look they found Aeneas with five tattoos on his body. Around his neck going under his shirt was the python, on his left shoulder blade was the phoenix, on his right shoulder blade was the dragon, on his left wrist was the shadow panther and on his right wrist was the water panther.

Severus smirked at Aeneas.

"That is a smart way to keep them near you at all times."

Aeneas smirked and paid for his five familiars then left with Severus and using the shadows materialized inside the Weasley's kitchen.

Severus gave Aeneas an assignment that was due to the first day of school at the welcome feast.

He also gave him a set of robes that he would were when at school as well.

"I shall see you September 1st Aeneas, good night and enjoy the summer vacation that you have left."

Aeneas bowed Severus and went up to the room that Author told him to find.

Molly turned to Severus. "How did you get here and passed our wards?"

"That molly is thanks to Aeneas; he has the power of shadows and can travel by materializing. Thanks to him controlling the elements of magic, oh and if you see some creatures that have been labeled dark around here, do not I repeat, do not do anything to them. They are Aeneas's familiars. Is that understood?"

Molly gasped.

"You let him buy them?"

"They are his familiar's molly, and when a witch or wizard finds a familiar it is a wondrous thing to behold. But with Aeneas I witnessed him finding not one but five familiars. They are tattoos on his body now but they will sometimes come out to play."

Severus left and Molly called everyone for dinner. After everyone was seated she noticed Aeneas was absent.

"Where's Aeneas?"

Ron replied with anger in his voice.

"He's in his trunk; he said I couldn't see what was in it. It's a nine compartment trunk I don't understand why I couldn't see what was in it….?"

That's when Aeneas came down the stairs dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled that allowed everyone to see the panthers on his wrists.

"Ron I didn't let you look for a good reason, I have a spell on it to allow only myself touch it or see what is inside and did not want your mother to kick me out of the house for the death of her son. And to you two pranksters, be forewarned, should you attempt any prank upon my person I will retaliate."

Ginny gasped when she was looking at his tattoo on his right wrist when it suddenly turned it's head to look at her.

"IT MOVED!"

Aeneas smirked as he tapped his right wrist and his left wrist everyone watched in shock as the tattoos came to life and floated down to the ground as mist them took the forms of the water and shadow panthers.

"The black panther is Itzal he's a shadow panther. The blue one is an Aqua panther her name is Aysu."

Aeneas took an extra slice of meet for them and placed it on the plate then on the ground for them. He then turned to Ginny after moving his neck collar away.

"Ginny could you please touch my right shoulder blade and then my left for me?"

She nodded and touched the spots.

"Thank you."

Ginny did and gasped when they all watched as a phoenix and a baby dragon appeared flying above them.

"The phoenix is Ethon he's a flame phoenix, and the dragon is Aeolus he's an air dragon."

The dragon suddenly sneezed and Aeneas summoned it to his arms as it was falling. He cuddled it in his arms and they watched the baby dragon snuggle deeper into his embrace.

The phoenix flew to a rafter where it proceeded to watch over the family below. That's when they all saw the snake at his neck.

"What about the snake?"

"Demetria, she's already eaten but you are right I should see if she would like to go look around the area."

He reached up and ran a finger down the right side of his neck and they watched the green snake slither down his body and take form tickle the baby dragon as it slithered to the table and coiled itself up and look at Aeneas.

*_yes Aeneas?*_

_*Demetria, I wanted to know if you would like to search around the area seeing as you've already hunted.*_

_*thank you and I will, I shall return shortly. Enjoy your dinner.*_

Aeneas opened the door for her and she left to go on a journey. When he turned to face everyone he smirked.

"I'm sorry if my speaking to Demetria started you, um what is it called oh yes Parsloutoung I believe is what you call it? I was given the gift when Voldemort attacked me."

He sat back down still holding Aeolus in his arm.

"You are stating to get a cold Aeolus I need my familiars in full health, so no flying outside till you are fully healed."

The baby dragon looked up at him with violet eyes and blew a small ball of white fire from its mouth.

Ginny was so shocked at how cute it was.

"Aeneas may I hold him?" Aeolus looked at her hopped onto the table and trotted over to her when he dived into her lap and snuggled into her thick wool sweater. Causing every one to laugh. Say for Ron who was glaring death glares at Aeneas.

After everyone had eaten and all of Aeneas's familiars had return to his body as tattoos Aeneas said good night and went up to the bedroom he was sharing with Ron, Fred and George.

Aeneas undressed without a care of who saw him pulled on boxers and climbed into bed. He then laid there with his wand under his pillow, his trunk shrunk and next to it and after the brothers got in bed Aeneas closed his eyes and let sleep take him. For Tomorrow was the first day of Hogwarts.

Aeneas Fáelán-Harry Potter's new name

Avallach-Aeneas's grandfather

Familiar names, sex, and their element:

Demetria-earth (snake, F)

Aysu- water (panther, F)

Ethon-fire (phoenix, M)

Aeolus-air (dragon, M)

Itzal-shadow (panther, M)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Early before the sun rose Aeneas was already outside with his familiars all huddled by fire pit keeping warm while they watched him train in his magic and physical training.

That was how Molly Weasley found him when she came down at 7am to make breakfast for everyone. Pouring herself a cut of coffee, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and walked outside and sat down next to the animals that moved towards her to keep her warm she stroked their heads as she watched Aeneas in awe.

Aeneas had just finished his warm up when he spotted Molly Weasley. Walking over to where she was he bent down and picked up his tunic and pulled it over his head.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Molly, I am sorry if I disturbed your routine this morning? Aw I see my familiars have kept you company and warm."

Walking back into the house with his familiars returned to their places he helped Molly make breakfast for everyone. That was how the Weasley family found them when they all came down stairs for breakfast.

Aeneas sat with Demetria around his shoulders while Aeolus lay curled up in a little basket with Ethon wrapped around him to help get rid of his tiny cold he had contracted.

Ginny came down dressed and ready to take her brothers to the train station. she saw Aeolus and scooped him up into her arms and everyone watched as the baby dragon climbed inside of her sweater's front pocket and stuck his head out so he could steal a piece of toast from her plate.

Aeneas smirked as he fed his panthers Itzal and Aysu who then returned to his wrists. Ethon also returned to his right shoulder blade. Aeneas looked over at Aeolus who was purring in sleep at the warmth from Ginny's sweater.

"Here let me take him."

He said reaching out for Aeolus.

"But he's so tired, can I keep him while he sleeps and then when it's time to leave you can take him back. Please Aeneas?"

Aeneas smirked "sure go ahead."

Ginny smiled as she returned to eating and occasionally checking on Aeolus making sure he was alright. Soon it was time to go to the train station. Aeneas having packed the night prior stood to the side with Aeolus in his arms watching the hustle and bustle of the Weasley's as they tried to get everyone out the door and into the car.

Molly was counting heads when she noticed Aeneas leaning up against the side of a tree.

"Aeneas, come along dear…"

"I'll meet you all at the station on platform 9 ¾ molly."

She nodded and got into the car. Ginny looked at him when he held out his hand and Aeolus dissolved into mist in his hands and floated down the back of his shirt and reunited with his left shoulder blade. Aeneas smirked at her and with a wave of his hand a portal appeared and he stepped through as the weasley family watched him step through the portal.

Aeneas had taken a detour. Instead of going straight to the train he stepped out of into Knockturn ally. Those who were already in the alleyway were shocked when he stepped out of the portal. Walking towards the book store he opened the door. Inside he found a man with long blonde hair and blue grey eyes speaking to the store manager.

"I'll be with you in a moment young man."

Aeneas nodded with his hands behind his back being trained by Merlin had taught him first hand not to touch anything without knowing what it was and what it did.

Luicius Malfoy watched the young man as he waited for his order. The young man wore Black robes that held a silver snake in a Celtic design on the front left breast area where a school crest would have sat. His eyes were Violet and his hair was long at his neck but he had a braid on each side of his ears that tied back the hair that held ribbon the color of green and silver braided into the braids. Dressed in black slacks and a dark green men's shirt he wore a pendent that luicius had seen only in the history books.

_It can't be the pendent of Merlin!_

Walking over to the young man who was looking with his eyes at the many dark tomes of books before him on the shelves around him he cleared his throat.

Arenas turned to the man and smirked, "Lord Luicius Malfoy, I presume?"

Luicius was shocked that the young man knew who he was.

"I feel bereft to not have the privilege of knowing your name young man?"

"Lord Aeneas Fáelán, my lord, but you knew me as Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, or what ever atrocious name this world has given me. I was merely a baby that a psychopathic half-blood who feared that I would destroy his kingdom of Purebloods when in fact he himself was not the very thing he tried to preserve."

Aeneas gasped as he shook his head.

"Oh, Lord Malfoy, forgive me, I let my mind take over forgive me if I offended your beliefs, I apologies."

Luicius malfoy looked at the young man who was famous in his world for getting rid of the dark lord as a baby.

"Mister Potter…."

"Lord Malfoy I have not and will not answer to the name Harry Potter as I told the ministry of magic last week I will only answer to Aeneas Fáelán, and as I am bound by Avalon law I can come and go as I please and the underage law; does not apply me. Now I must bring our conversation to an end I am sorry for I must meet my party at the Hogwarts express in 5 minutes before they send the National Guard to find me. And I dare say they would fear me if they found me in this alley."

Aeneas raised his hand and levitated 10 books to the counter where he paid for them not in their system of currency but a large emerald the size of a small journal.

"I believe this is perfect payment my good man? I hope to do business with you in the future. None shall know of my visit shall they?" "No Mr. Smith they shall not."

And with that Luicius and Henry of the dark arts book store watched as Aeneas opened a portal to the Hogwarts express and stepped through with his new books shrunk in his pocket.

Luicius Malfoy paid for his things and apperated away to the train station where he met his wife and his son. Draco Malfoy was a carbon copy of his father. Luicius pulled his son aside.

"Draco, there is a young man on that train who I want you to tell all Slytherin that no matter what house he is in, they are to protect his back at all costs. Understood?"

"Yes father, who is he?" Draco was intrigued, his father never told him to anything like which he had just asked him to do.

"Our world knew him as Harry Potter, but he does not answer to that name and does not live by our laws, he was raised on Avalon by Merlin himself and goes by the name of Aeneas Fáelán."

Draco's matching eyes grew large. "He trained under Merlin? Wow!"

Draco's mother was shocked but didn't show it as she was a malfoy and the pureblood wives never showed emotion but inside she was shocked at what he husband had just said.

That's when they were almost run over by the Weasley's with their five children. The youngest Ginny Weasley looked around franticly. "Weasley can you not keep a hand on your brood without loosing them?"

Ginny looked at luicius malfoy. "We're looking for a friend of ours if you must know ."

Suddenly a commotion drew everyone attention down the platform. The Weasley's turned and sighed with relief as Aeneas walked through the gathered crowd.

Walking towards the Weasley's and the Malfoy's Aeneas stopped before Luicius and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again lord Malfoy."

"Lord Fáelán nice to meet you again I hope your visit to gringotts was successful?"

"Yes it was quite thanking you."

Draco gasped at his father. The Weasley's looked at Luicius. "Aeneas, you know Luicius Malfoy?" "Yes I accident ran into him on my way to gringotts to make a withdrawal for the trips to Hogsmead should I need it and held a conversation with him before I said good buy."

Luicius smirked when he saw the Weasley's worried about what side Aeneas was on.

"Aeneas, look for my letter and maybe we may continue our discussion?"

"I look forward to receiving your letter lord malfoy."

With that Aeneas waked to the train where he got on only to rush back over to Ginny. "I shall write you I promise, and don't despair, you shall be at Hogwarts next year and I shall show you all the hidden passageways I find to help you get to classes faster. That's a promise."

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him.

"Have fun Aeneas."

He kissed her head and ran off to the train where he found an empty compartment. Five minutes later the door opened to Ron, Fred, George, and Percy who all sat down. Aeneas smirked at them when he looked at Ron who burst out yelling at him.

"HOW COULD YOU TALK TO LUICIUS MALFOY? HE'S A DEATH EATER YOU KNOW THE SCUM WHO WORKED FOR THE DARK LORD WHO KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER!"

Aeneas smirked. "He won't be working for Voldemort any time soon. And if he does return, Voldemort will die by my hand, it's been prophesied. And as fortunate it was my birth parents perished while I survived the attack 11 years ago I grew up with my adoptive mother although for a short while that was, I had my grandfather and my master who trained me and raised me to the mage I am today."

Ron Weasley went to yell at him again when the door opened to a young woman. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes and was worried. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named, Neville's lost one."

Standing up Aeneas touched his left wrist and everyone watched as black mist floated to the ground to reveal Ethon his flame panther.

"Ethon, a toad is missing I suspect it is the young mans pet, could you locate it. Um..." he turned to the young girl. "Trevor." "Yes, Trevor for us pleases?" the panther burst into flames and race off while Aeneas held out his hand.

"Would you care to sit my lady while we wait for my familiar to locate the toad?"

The girl blushed.

"Thank you; I'm Hermione Granger by the way. I'm the first in my family to come to Hogwarts."

Aeneas smiled. "Ah, your parents are Muggle; it must be hard trying to explain to them everything about this world while also keeping its secrets from them."

Hermione looked at Aeneas when she noticed Ron with his wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic?"

Ron looked self-conscious.

"No, I don't know any spells yet."

Fred and George smirked, "Well we'll see you all later, Aeneas, say the word and we'll help you out in a jiffy."

Nodding his head to the twins he smiled as Percy took his leave to join those in the Prefects compartment.

Ron held out his hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"How do you do?"

Hermione said as she shook his hand.

Aeneas smirked and shook his head at Ron only to sigh when Hermione looked at him and saw his scar.

"Oh my gosh, you're Harry Potter!"

Aeneas sighed.

"Yes and I wish to be known as Aeneas Fáelán, as I was raised by the name and title."

Nodding her head she went to ask him a question when the door opened to Draco Malfoy and a few others Aeneas did not know of.

"Draco Malfoy, hello."

Draco nodded to Aeneas.

"I just wanted you to meet a few of the Slytherins who will always help you if you need it. This is Baisel Zambini, those are Gregory Grabb and James Goyal next to him is Pansy Parkinson and Daphine Greengrass, our families have all been in Slytherin, many dark wizards have come fro Slytherin but don't let that stop you from keeping Slytherin in your mind for a house."

Aeneas stood up and shook the hands of the young men while he kissed the hands of the ladies who both blushed at his gentlemen like gesture.

"Till the feast than?"

"I look forward to it ."

And they left.

Hermione looked at Aeneas when Ethon return with the toad in his mouth and jumped up to Hermione's lap, dropped the toad who seem to be paralyzed till it hopped on her lap. "Thanks for finding Trevor."

She stood up and watched as Aeneas got the door for her and walked out her of the compartment and kissed the back of her hand.

"Till dinner, my lady."

And she walked off. Turning around Aeneas sat and stroked Ethon's head of flames as he purred. Ron glared at Aeneas and hissed at him. "You may have everyone else fooled Fáelán but not me. Just stay away from my family and definitely my sister!"

Aeneas smirked.

"You have nothing to fear Ronald. I seek only friendship with your family and that includes your sister. And if you must know I know the identity of my intended for life. She was one of the two women I met just now I believe her name is Daphine Greengrass. Um, Merlin will love her, she's smart, beautiful and witty and I have a feeling, a descendent of his sister's."

Ron went to argue when Ethon growled at him. Laying down Aeneas covered himself with a blanket while Ethon curled up next to him and kept an eye on Ron as his master slept for the rest of the train ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aeneas woke to Ethon licking his face. Opening his eyes he found the train to be stopped at the train station. And the conductor was shaking his head. "Young man is there a reason why you did not get off at Hogsmead train station and are now in Romania when I know for a fact you should be at Hogwarts?" "Oh, I must have slept longer than I should have. Ron should have woken me, do not fear my good man, I can get to Hogsmead but first I will look around Romania a bit before returning to Hogwarts." the Conductor looked at Aeneas when he saw the lightning bolt scar and gasped. "You're him!"

Aeneas nodded. "Yes, I am Harry potter, but please reframe from calling me that name; I have not answered to it since I was born." "Then what do I call you?" "Aeneas Fáelán, do you know of any stores of the magical world supplies here in Romania?" "Yes I can take you to my sister's cousin's store if you like?" "Thank you." Ethon meowed and the conductor gasped. "Oh my goodness, is that a flame panther?"

"Yes, Ethon is one of my many familiars. Ethon come on." the panther at the time was grooming himself and stopped licking his paws and dissolved into red mist and the conductor watched as the panther returned to his Aeneas's wrist as a tattoo. "That is ingenious. Oh my name is Markus Flannigan." And so for the next hour Aeneas shopped with Markus in the shopping area known as the Wolves Alley.

Looking at his watch Aeneas bid farewell to Markus who told him should he need sanctuary the Wolves Alley hotel "_lunna"_ was open to him. Aeneas opened a portal to the gates of Hogwarts and stepped through right as the students were arriving to the doors. Everyone looked at him as he walked into the school to find Minerva waiting.

"Young man, how did you bypass our wards?" "Headmistress McGonagall, I am lord Aeneas Fáelán, you may know me as Harry Potter, but I will not answer to this title, and as to my abilities to bypass your wards, my lady, I am a citizen of Avalon, no magical wards may stop me if I wish."

Minerva McGonagall was shocked at the young man before her. "You are a mage of old? How can this be? I was there when Albus left you with your aunt. I was torn in taking you to be raised by myself…" smiling up at the elder woman Aeneas smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

"I thank you, my mother had seen your torment and knew how I would be treated by my relatives; she adopted me by blood and by magical right that night on Halloween when the veil between our worlds is the most open. I lived with my grandfather and master of magic Merlin till this year seeing as my destiny lies in the destruction of lord Voldemort. So I am here to learn what I can about my nemesis to destroy him."

Minerva was shocked at how mature Aeneas was for his young age of 11 years old. The other students who were watching the conversation were in shock at not only hearing the missing boy-who-lived's training in magic but also that he had said the dark lords name without fear.

'_We shall see great things from this boy, yes great things indeed.'_

Minerva thought as she watching him followed the other students into the great hall to be sorted.

Authors note:

Aeneas is Snape's potions apprentice, but should he be sorted as well?

What do you think? Review me your answer.


	10. Chapter 10

_**^mind speak^**_

_*Parsoultoung*_

Chapter 10

The great hall was full of students who were talking about their summers and classes they couldn't wait to begin. But all talk stopped the moment Aeneas stepped into the hall.

Severus was sitting drinking coffee when he looked to the entry way of the great hall and found his new apprentice. Standing up he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Fáelán!"

Everyone watched as Aeneas smirked as Snape sneered at him.

"You're late!"

Aeneas smirked and with a twirl he vanished only to reappear next to Severus Snape dressed in his black robes with the Celtic snake.

"I do apologies master, I was not woken when the train docked at Hogsmead and ended up in Romania. Not to fear though I used a portal back to the castle entrance. It shan't happen ever again."

Severus looked at the young boy and smirked. "You can make up for the time lost by teaching Monday's lessons for the 1st, 2nd and 5th years."

Aeneas held out his hand as Severus handed him the lesson plans for the classes and smirked when he and everyone watched him sit down and proceed to read over the lesson plans that he would be teaching Monday.

Albus stood up and everyone turned to look at him.

"Welcome to a new year, as many are wondering who the young man next to Professor Snape is, that is his apprentice Harry Potter."

Aeneas jumped to his feat in anger and every flame in the room roared to life as he hissed to the headmaster.

"Dumbldore! what did I say was part of the agreement of my coming to your school?"

everyone looked at the young man who was speaking harshly to the headmaster Dumbldore the most powerful well loved and well known wizard ever.

"Mr. Potter please do sit down."

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME! NOW USE MY NAME OR I WILL LEAVE FOREVER AND NEVER RETURN!"

Severus stood up and placed a hand on Aeneas's shoulder.

"Aeneas, calm down, dumbldore just forgot the agreement for a moment isn't that right albus?"

The elder wizard looked at the angry teen.

"Of course do forgive me Aeneas, I am growing old and it slipped out I do apologies."

Aeneas closed his eyes and took several deep breaths and everyone watched as the flames from the candles, torches died down to their normal state.

"Fix what you have done old man or you will regret it. Remember I am bond by Avalon law not your worlds laws."

Albus paled then stood up.

"Forgive me children, I am an old man, Yes this young man next to professor Snape is Harry Potter but he was raised to answer to the name Lord Aeneas Fáelán, he will not be a student like you, he will be as I said before professor Snape's apprentice, but he will be sorted as a student of Hogwarts. He will attend classes with you when he is not learning under potions master Professor Snape."

Aeneas sat down and let the elder wizard continue on to say the third floor corridor was forbidden territory, as well as the Forbidden Forest and then began the sorting ceremony.

Aeneas closed his eyes when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. looking around he looked over at professor Quirlle and with his violet eyes he saw the black mist floating off him in waves.

_**^professor, you should check Professor Quirlle for possession^**_

_**^Why do you say that Aeneas? ^**_

_**^Because he is giving off black magic vibes that when I look at him I see waves of black mist around him, master Merlin said that one who use dark arts carries a shield of black mist with them, you have a very small shield but it is still there from your past.^**_

_**^You forget your place Fáelán. ^**_

_**^I am merely pointing out the prospects of the professor being processed. ^**_

_**^I shall look into it. now stand up and go get sorted. ^\**_

Aeneas sighed as he got up and walked over to the stool where McGonagall stood holding the point of the worn hat in her hand and the list of names for the first years.

_**^Now, young mage, I need to see into your mind, and in order to do that I need you to lower your shields please I will not share your secrets with the headmaster, he can not learn about the students I sort unless it is why I choose the house I decide is best for you.^**_

Aeneas sighed and slowly one by the one took down his shields to let the sorting hat a glimpse of his past, his home life, and most of all who he was as a person and then closed off his mind and the sorting hat answered to him in his mind.

_**^ummm… difficult, very difficult, the heir of Gryffindor, Merlin, and Avalon itself. umm an heir to Slytherin I see thanks to the dark lord when he tried to kill you, ummm. a Parsoultoung too. my, my, my, we are full of surprises aren't we lord Fáelán? ^**_

_**^ All the better to stop Voldemort before he kills me. ^**_

_**^ Spoken like a true Slytherin, but you also hold the logic of Ravenclaw, but the heart of Hufflepuff but also the bravery of Gryffindor. Where to put you young mage? ^**_

_**^ Put me in Slytherin. ^**_

_**^ Really? And why pray tell do you wish for the snake pit? ^**_

_**^ I can continue to be myself as I was trained and not have interference with my life, from people around me. And if no one gives the children in that house another option they shall end up being on the battle field with their families as the enemy and die as ones or worse be sentenced to Azkaban only because they didn't have a choice. I'm here to offer them another path that means they do not have to choose Voldemort to survive. ^**_

the hat was silent as it went over all Aeneas had said then suddenly it proclaimed for everyone after 15 minutes…

"_**BETTER BE… SLYTHERIN!"**_

silence followed with those three words from the great sorting hat.

but severus Snape smirked a small proud sneer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The hall was silent as Aeneas walked back to his seat next to Snape and began to write down on the lesson plans. The noise began to return in large momentums mostly from the Gryffindor who as Aeneas found they would speak before thinking.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM STAY HERE IN HOGWARTS?"

"HE'S A DANGER TO US ALL!"

"HE DEFEATED THE DARK LORD WHAT'S TO STOP HIM FROM KILLING US TOO?"

Aeneas flinched when he felt his familiars growing hot against his body in anger at their master being disrespected.

Ron Weasley stood up and yelled at Aeneas. "I WILL NOT STAY HERE WHILE THAT THING IS HERE!"

Suddenly Aeneas stood to his feet. "You would do well to be silent and sit down weasley. I tolerated you while I was a guest in your house these last few days. But we are now here at Hogwarts. My patients run thin and my familiars are screaming to take a bite of you. But I told them I could not let you be their meal."

Everyone watched as Ron shut his mouth and sat down.

"Weasley what familiars does he have?"

A Gryffindor next to him asked.

Ron was fuming. "He's got five; two panthers, a dragon, a phoenix and a snake."

Everyone turned to look at Aeneas who smirked as he sat back down and continued to eat while he ran a hand over his neck where a tattoo of a green snake could be seen.

"I don't see any familiars but I see a snake tattoo."

"That's how he keeps them with him. He has them as tattoos but they can move around on his body and when they think he's in trouble they will come out."

Everyone looked at Aeneas as he continued to stroke his neck. Draco Malfoy stood up. "Aeneas is it true you have 5 familiars and they are tattoos on your body that move?"

Aeneas smirked as he stood up and held up his left arm and everyone watched as the green snake on his neck slithered from his neck to his arm and grew in mass till it was wrapped around his neck and arm.

"This is Demetria; she will only listen to me as I am her master."

Suddenly everyone gasped as a phoenix and a dragon appeared to be flying over his head. Aeneas smirked as he looked up at them. "The phoenix is Ethon and the Dragon…." Aeneas looked up just as Aeolus sneezed and dropped out of the air into Aeneas's arms.

"Is Aeolus, he is still recovering from a cold."

That's when he smirked as he looked down at the panthers.

"And these are Itzal and Aysu, now they will always be on my person at all times. And if they are in the halls if you harm them I will not be nice at all. They are my familiars and as such I will endure Azkaban if anyone harms them. Although between you and me I can break out of there in less than an hour."

Severus cleared his throat and Aeneas nodded and everyone watched as his familiars returned to tattoo form. All say for Aeolus who climbed inside of Aeneas's robes and poked his head out to keep an eye on everyone and to every so often steal food from Aeneas's plate. Sitting down once more Aeneas returned to the lesson plan.

20 minutes later Dumbledore stood up "Alright children off to bed lessons start tomorrow and you all need your rest. Prefects if you would show your first years to their new tower and home, I leave you all with these words: thgin doog!"

Aeneas smirked at the weird looks everyone was giving Dumbledore.

_Really all he said was Good night backwards, are they really that dumb?_

He thought as he stood up and tucked the lesson plans for the next day under his arm.

Severus looked at his new apprentice. "Do you need help finding the Slytherin common room?" "Actually my things are with me and no I will not need help. Hogwarts will guide me. Good night sir, I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Severus nodded his head and watched the young lord of magic leave the hall.

Once outside of the hall Aeneas found his walk way blocked by several Gryffindors all lead by Ron Weasley. "We don't want you here dark wizard. Go back to where ever it is the hell you came from and stay there."

Aeneas smirked "What makes you say I'm a dark wizard Mr. Weasley? Have I tortured someone for pleasure? Have I killed mindlessly for fun? Do I have a dark aurora around me?"

"No. but you're in slytherin and you destroyed the dark lord..."

Aeneas nodded his head "ah I see, because of my defeating the dark lord when I was a baby, and because I have higher status than you and more wealth and power you label me as dark because your pride is hurt."

The other Gryffindors were silent as Ron's face turned red and he went to yell at Aeneas who raised his hand and cut off Ron's voice with a wand less silence charm.

"Now before you interrupt me, let me make myself clear. I am and will not be a dark lord. I will not stop using the magic I have used in the past as it is part of me, and further more I would appreciate it if you refrained from telling lies to discredit me before you have given me the chance to explain who I am."

Aeneas sighed when he saw the clock behind the group before him.

"Now then, I will release you from the silence charm, at that time you will be given 2 minutes to speak, then you must head to your tower for it is almost past curfew and we all have classes tomorrow and I have three classes to teach tomorrow."

With a wave of his hand the silence spell left Ron Weasley who then screamed at him as he charged "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME I'LL KILL YOU!"

Aeneas sighed and raised his hand and right as Ron went to hit him froze in mid swing. Aeneas turned to the Gryffindor. "Please let Madame McGonagall know that Mr. Weasley is frozen and she can come get me for the memories of this event. Now then you all should be in Gryffindor tower before points are taken. Good night." And with that Aeneas turned and disappeared into the depths of the castle and the school went to sleep to begin the new tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
